syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Glock 17
The Glock 17 '''(referred to as the '''9mm Handgun in the original trilogy) is a polymer-based, recoil operated semi-automatic pistol chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. Its usage is widespread amongst government, military, security and law enforcement organizations around the world, as well as with terrorist organizations like Black Baton and the shadowy Agency which posed as a front for Vincent Hadden's arms consortium. This (usually the silenced variant) was the weapon of choice for Gabe Logan, Lian Xing, Teresa Lipan and Lawrence Mujari during their missions in the first three titles. In the games Syphon Filter In the original Syphon Filter, the 9mm is available as a starting weapon in every level of the game (along with the Sniper Rifle, Taser and Flashlight). Although many enemies use the unsilenced version, Gabe himself uses only the silenced 9mm. It is a very accurate weapon at all ranges and most effective early in the game when ammo is plentiful. The 9mm deals a late amount of damage, requiring 3-5 body shots to take down most unarmored enemies. The large 15-round magazine makes dealing with most threats manageable although larger groups of enemies will chew through a lot of ammo. Later on in the game, many enemies wear flak jackets and 9mm ammo becomes more scarce, making the powerful .45 a more viable sidearm. However, the silenced 9mm is a great weapon for stealth-based missions such as Expo Center Reception, Rhoemer's Base and Stronghold Catacombs. It is also excellent if the player wishes to neutralise enemies without alerting reinforcements. Syphon Filter 2 The 9mm returns in Syphon Filter 2 with the addition of its unsilenced variant, but is much less prominent in the game. The standard 9mm is only available in the Colorado Mountains missions, while the silenced 9mm is available in the Pharcom Expo Center and Agency Bio-Lab /New York Slums missions. Ammo for the 9mm is somewhat plentiful in the early missions, but ammo for the silenced 9mm is rather scarce later on so it should be used sparingly (fortunately it is available in missions with ample stealth sections). Syphon Filter 3 It is also seen in Syphon Filter 3, used in Hotel Fukushima, Costa Rican Plantation, Pugari Gold Mine, Kabul Afghanistan, SS Lorelei, Aztec Ruins, Convoy, Australian Outback, Paradise Ridge and Senate Building. Due to its integral suppressor, it is great for stealth missions or where killing enemies with a loud weapon would alert others. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain The 9mm is now called the 'G17' and is unlocked for permanent use through the weapons selection menu if one is promoted to 'Recruit 2' rank. It is arguably as useful as the default weapon, the 92F, and thus requires multiple shots to bring down armoured enemies although it retains the trademark accuracy that low-caliber pistols are infamous for. Players can significantly increase its effectiveness using the 'dual wield' ability. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror The 9mm is called again "G-17" in Dark Mirror and is the weapon of Addison Hargrove in Episode 3, Part 2. The player can use it only when Hargrove is killed for a short period of time, before to restart to the last ceckpoint. Due to the unique appearance in this part of the game, you can't pick up another pistol for the dual wield. This weapon is online exclusive. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Once again the 9mm is called the 'G-17' in Logan's Shadow. Trinidad uses them in dual-wield, similar to Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, at the dam scene when the game finishes. She later brandishes them, firing at Lian at the gym, but Logan blocks the bullets and shoots her twice with a Desert Research Magnum, killing her instantly. Gabe Logan can find them in 'Depths of Darkness' and 'Dead Currents'. A US Special Forces soldier is armed with it when he mistakenly fires on Gabe after believing the latter to be a terrorist in 'Pirates of Somalia'. Enemies use it in 'Depths of Darkness' and 'Dead Currents'. As with its counterpart in The Omega Strain, the G-17 has withering damage even at close range, but players can double their damage with the 'dual wield' ability.﻿ Notable users * Gabe Logan * Lian Xing * Teresa Lipan * Lawrence Mujari * Pavel Kravitch * Addison Hargrove Numerous other users in the ranks of Spetsnaz GRU, Black Baton and the Hadden Arms Consortium Behind the Scenes During gameplay and in the manual, the Silenced 9mm Handgun has the appearance of a 9x19mm Glock 17. The enemies that use it also drop what look like Glock 17s. However, the manual for the first game alludes that the Silenced 9mm Handgun passed the 1979 MRBF (Mean Rounds Before operational Failure) performance test conducted by the US Joint Services Small Arms Planning Commission. These tests were designed to find a suitable replacement for the .45 ACP M1911 pistols in service at the time. The gun that did best on the tests was actually the Beretta 92F (which was later renamed the M9 for the US military variant), NOT the Glock 17. The only visible indicator that the "Silenced 9mm Handgun" is actually supposed to be an M9 is that the magazine capacity for this handgun is 15 rather than the Glock's 17. This was likely just a researching error on the part of the dev team, who probably meant for the in-game pistol to be the M9 (which would have made FAR more realistic sense). The M9 has become something of a symbol of American military organizations and it is unlikely that even a secret agency would issue Glocks. Advantages * Great for stealth missions * Faster firing rate than the Colt .45 Limitations * Very limited effectiveness against flak jackets if headshots are not scored * Trivia * It can be used in every game except Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, but you can it if Hargrove dies before to restart to the last ceckpoint. Is a online weapn. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weapons Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Weaponry